Retail websites display products in a favorable manner to entice guests on the website to make purchases. In addition, the websites must clearly convey the source of the website so as to leverage brand loyalty toward the retailer. In particular, the top of the retail webpage, which is the portion that is initially shown to the guest when the webpage is rendered on the screen, should indicate the source of the webpage and display products in an enticing manner.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.